


liven up the party!

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Grave Robbers, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What never fails to liven up a party? Grave robbing!__________i don't know. i well and truly don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil fell to the king-sized hotel bed with an appreciative groan, felt the smooth sheets under his hands and bare legs. He'd thought they were silk, but Dan had said they were Egyptian cotton and like, twelve hundred thread count or something. Phil had said didn't really care, the point was they were comfy and he was comfy. 

He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked the television on; it was turned to a local news station, and Phil laughed aloud. 

At that moment, Dan came out from the bathroom with one towel (“ring-spun Brazilian cotton, I think, if you were wondering” “I definitely wasn't, Dan”) wrapped around his waist, and using another to dry his hair, some steam escaping from the open door. 

“Oh, honey, come here,” Phil called with a chuckle, “We're on TV again.”

Dan met his eyes and let out a laugh. “Already? Damn, they should thank us for boosting their ratings.”

He shed the towel in favor of clean boxers before sliding into bed, smiling as Phil's arms wrapped around him automatically. He felt Phil's head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of it before turning to the screen. 

_“... are suspected to be part of a chain of serial grave robberies across the United Kingdom. Police are calling the perpetrator a genius of his trade, and Europe’s cemeteries may well be in the hands of a criminal mastermind.”_

Phil takes Dan's hand and kisses his knuckles, happily repeating, “Hear that, baby? You're a criminal mastermind.”

Dan giggles and laces their fingers together. “And you, Phil Lester, are a genius.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Someone looks happy.”

Dan turns just as Phil's arms fold around his waist, and laughs when he gets a peck on the lips. 

He holds a brooch from among their latest findings up to the light, and grins again. “Very.”

Phil frowns, scrunching his eyebrows at the piece. “Is it worth something? It's so ugly.”

“Isn't it?” Dan agrees with disdain, grabbing a pair of jewelry pliers from the table and one by one freeing the brooch’s stones from their gaudy, rusted setting. “Pretty fucking arrogant of whoever made this thing to put Ceylon sapphires in crappy handcrafted metalwork. All good clarity grade too.”

He continues on grumbling as he works, and generally, Phil just tunes out when Dan goes on one of his appraisal rants, so Dan’s a little surprised to hear his hum of agreement. 

“Yeah… kind of a shame.”

Dan looks up, and feels himself soften when he sees Phil turning a sapphire over in his hands pensively. 

“You like them, baby?” And Phil chuckles in embarrassment, setting the stone back down, but Dan’s already coming around the table to him. 

Picking up the same stone, Dan giggles and pulls Phil in front of the mirror, holding the sapphire to his neck.

“Matches your eyes,” he murmurs in his ear, and Phil blushes. 

“It wouldn't hurt to keep one. Hire an actually competent jeweler and get it made into a necklace, or whatever you'd like.”

“Mmm, you don't have to do stuff like that,” whines Phil, but he's grinning. 

Dan scoffs. “I'm doing the world a service, Phil.”

“And how is that?” 

“Beautiful things look best on beautiful people.”

And Phil just melts, turning in Dan's arms and kissing him harshly; he's so weak for being doted on. 

Then he’s lifted up and carried to the hotel bed, then smiling up at Dan straddling his hips and looking at him like he's absolutely everything; he's weak for that too. 

“Gonna spoil me rotten some day,” Phil breathes between kisses, almost panting under sweet, teasing attention. 

Dan smirks, moves a hand just so, and Phil whimpers. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some schmoopy filler for you

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
